


The Physicist and The Psychopath

by NoForkingClue



Series: Idiots in Love [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue
Summary: Sequel to 'The Spy and The Student'You had a good job, great friends and roof over you head and yet you felt like something was missing in your life. When the Doctor needs your help you reluctantly join her for one last adventure and meet the one person who can unlock your forgotten memories.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: Idiots in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830100
Comments: 52
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here people! The sequel to 'The Spy and The Student'!!!
> 
> If you haven't read that one first please do! :)

You were a genius there’s no point denying that fact. One of the youngest people to get a PhD from Imperial College London you definitely had a bright future ahead of you. You had job offers from CERN and even NASA and yet you rejected them. You didn’t want to leave London and besides, you had a great job working for UNIT.

Honestly, you loved your job and had great friends. You worked as an astrophysicist for UNIT mainly looking for new and potentially friendly planets. When you first found out about aliens, and that your friend the Doctor was one, you laughed. You blamed it on your accident and that you must be in a coma or something like that. But when the Doctor dragged you into his TARDIS, and proved to you that you were awake, you threw yourself into your work. You did love it but it felt like something was missing.

Your flat for instance. It felt too big for one person. You asked Alice if she or anyone else ever lived with you. She had told you that you’d been living on your own since your boyfriend left you and that was last year. She also said that your landlady had died without any living relatives and had left you the flat in her will. This confused you as you hadn’t realised that she had liked you enough to give you an expensive, mortgage free, flat in her will. Oh well, you weren’t complaining.

Currently you were sitting at your desk trying to finish a report for Kate. All the lights in the office were turned off and your face was lit up from your computer screen. You didn’t look up when your heard the sound of running footsteps approaching.

“Hi Osgood,” you said, “I would love to go to the pub but now is not a good time. Kate wants me to finish this report and she says it’s urgent. I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow ok?”

You looked up and saw that it wasn’t Osgood but Kate. She had an amused smile on her face.

“I’m glad to see you take your work so seriously.”

“It’s a serious topic.”

“You can leave the report for tonight.”

“But-“

“Come. I have something important to show you.”

“But-“

“That’s an order y/n.”

Grumbling you saved the report and logged off of the computer. If there was one thing you didn’t like was taking orders. As you followed Kate you pulled out a cigarette and tucked it behind your ear. Kate looked over as you fiddled with your lighter.

“Have you worked out what the engraving says yet?”

You looked down at it and traced over it.

“No,” you said absentmindedly, “I’m not even sure if it says anything anymore. I’m pretty sure it’s just a pattern.”

Kate hummed in acknowledgement and the two of you walked in silence for a moment. You liked Kate, she was usually blunt and you appreciated that in a person. She also had great respect for the sciences and was even helping you achieve your second PhD through UNIT.

“Err, Kate?”

“Yes, y/n?”

“Has there been any progress on regaining my memories.”

Kate stopped walking and turned around to face you. She placed a comforting hand on you shoulder.

“The human brain is complicated,” she said, “And fragile. We want you to regain your memory as much as you do but these things take time. We don’t want to do something that might erase more of your mind. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Don’t be disheartened,” she patted your shoulder, “We’re meeting an old friend of yours who might be able to help.”

“Really? Who?”

“Patience,” Kate turned and continued walking, “We’ll meet her soon.”

It didn’t take long before you and Kate entered into the large, main room. Osgood was there and seemed to be in awe of a short blonde woman in the middle of the room. Three people were beside a familiar blue box and you looked at Kate and raised an eyebrow. The blonde woman looked up when you entered the room and quickly walked over to you. The three other people followed.

“Y/n l/n,” she said grabbing your hand, “Or should I say Dr. l/n. Ryan, Yaz, Graham meet y/n. Amazing scientific mind, absolutely brilliant. How long has it been?”

“Err, who are you?”

“Or yeah, new face. When was the last time we met? Was it when I was Scottish or had a bow tie.”

It suddenly dawned on you. You looked at Kate, who was smirking, then to Osgood who was grinning widely. You looked back at the apparent stranger and said,

“No. Nope. Fuck right off. Whatever your plan is Doctor I want nothing to do with it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your relationship with the Doctor was…complicated. He was one of the first people you met when you woke up after being stabbed. He even introduced you to Kate which ended up with you working for UNIT. You were shocked when he told you who he was but you had to admit, being a time traveller was pretty cool.

You travelled with the Doctor on and off and met many of his companions. Your work meant that you couldn’t travel with him long term but you did treasure the brief adventures you had together. Osgood always made you tell her what happened during them and you regularly brought her back gifts from the places you travelled.

As you only travelled with him briefly you got to meet quite a few of them. You first Doctor was the tall, lanky one. He was the most enthusiastic about meeting you mainly for your developments in the scientific field. Turns out that your old tutor used to work for UNIT and was keen on you to join. Overall your relationship with him was good, although there were times when you could’ve happily slapped him.

You next met the Doctor when he had that stupid bowtie. You were returning from your flat one day when he randomly dragged you off the street. The only thing that stopped you from killing him then and there was the familiar blue box that was the TARDIS. There was a long and painful conversation about regeneration. You had to admit, you preferred travelling with this Doctor than the previous one. Sometimes the old Doctor was a bit too angsty whereas this Doctor seemed to have an almost endless energy.

But all good things must come to an end. For you that happened when you heard a pounding on your door. You opened it to see the Doctor who had obviously been crying. It took a while but eventually he told you what happened to Amy and Rory. The deaths of two of your closest friends obviously hit you hard. To your surprise the Doctor ended up staying at your place for a while. During that time the two of you became closer.

But you felt that something, or maybe someone, was missing from your life. Those nights spent with the Doctor on the sofa reminded you of a time long gone. Whenever you tried to think about it the memory slipped away like a dream. The Doctor was concerned about this and offered to revive your memories but that was something Kate point blank refused to happen and you agreed with her on. As much as it frustrated you your memories would come back eventually. At least you hoped they would.

The next time you saw him he was old and Scottish. Your relationship wasn’t as close as his previous regeneration but you still enjoyed a friendly relationship. By then you had completed you first PhD and had earned the title of ‘Doctor’. Of course the Doctor was very excited about this and immediately took you on a trip to celebrate. Unfortunately that was when it all went downhill. He was asking what you plans were now that you completed you studies. You explained that you wanted to continue studying and that you were thinking of branching off into nuclear physics.

For some reason that made the Doctor angry and upset. He explained to you how that was a dangerous field and you snapped back that you weren’t going to be doing anything horrible. Of course your argument attracted the attention of some of the Doctor’s enemies and the two of you got back at the TARDIS just before you were both shot. You left the TARDIS after that and refused to travel with him again.

Until now that seemed.

You leant back on a table and narrowed your eyes at the Doctor. She gave you a hopeful smile and took a step forward.

“Don’t think that just because you regenerated into a woman that I’ll start travelling with you again.”

“I think that first thing I should do is apologise.”

“You think?”

“Alright, alright, I am sorry y/n. What I said was out of hand.”

“Good,” you looked at Kate, “Can I go now?”

“No. Hear what the Doctor has to say.”

The Doctor took a deep breath.

“I need your help.”

“What with.”

“Building something.”

“You’re not being very specific Doctor.”

The Doctor bit her lip and looked away briefly. When she looked back you could see uncertainty in her eyes.

“You might hate me for this.”

“I don’t know what ‘this’ is.”

“We need someone to help me build a miniature nuclear reactor.”

“A nuclear reactor,” you burst out laughing, “Do you know how big those things are?”

“I did say miniature.”

“Doctor, I’m working towards my PhD. There are more qualified people out there.”

“But none I trust as much as you. Please,” the Doctor grabbed your hand, “I need you to do this for me.”

“Why are we doing this?”

“I’ll explain later.”

You looked towards Kate who nodded. You sighed.

“Fine,” you said, “Looks like I have no choice. I’ll help.”

“Great.”

“Now can you tell me what why you need my help.”

“It’s to help a developing planet.”

“With nuclear energy. The safest of all the energy.”

“For this particular species it is.”

The Doctor led you into the TARDIS. It always amazed you how it was bigger on the inside.

“I can never get used to it.” You muttered

“Well you’re going to be,” said the Doctor, “We’re going to be spending a lot of time here.”

She walked over to the console and started pushing some buttons.

“There’s someone we need to pick up first.”

“Do we have to?” asked Ryan

“I’d much rather leave him where he is.” Said Graham

“Agreed.” Said Yaz

“What’s going on?”

“I promised to make this reactor in exchange for something,” said the Doctor, “Or rather someone.”

“Who?”

“Basically,” said the Doctor turning around, “This planet is dying. Unless I provide this reactor an entire civilisation is dead.”

“Why you?”

“Because I agreed to,” said the Doctor, “The King of the planet is stubborn and refuse help. Luckily his son wants our help. He said that if we take a prisoner off their planet he’ll take the reactor to his father and persuade him to use it.”

“An entire nuclear reactor for one prisoner,” you leant against the console, “Doesn’t exactly seem like a fair deal.”

“It isn’t.” said Ryan

“Well,” the Doctor started walking, “He’s important. I have questions I need to ask him.”

With that the Doctor left the console room and you with more questions than answers.


	3. Chapter 3

“That’s it,” you dropped the piece you were working on, “I can’t do this.”

The Doctor looked up.

“Yes you can,” she said, “I have faith in you.”

“Faith is all well and good,” you said leaning back in your chair, “But it doesn’t help if I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I thought you were a nuclear physicist,” said Ryan, “Can’t you build it?”

“I’m _studying_ to become a nuclear physicist,” you snapped, “Doesn’t mean I can build a miniature nuclear reactor. You’re training to become a mechanic so can you fix the TARDIS.”

“That’s different.”

“I don’t see how.”

“Alright,” the Doctor stood up, “What’s the matter.”

“It’s the Maths.”

“What about it.”

“In theory it should be correct,” you said, “But in practise it isn’t. Don’t get me wrong, I’m good at Maths, but this,” you waved your hand at the calculations, “I’m not getting. We need a Mathematician and a very good one.”

“Right.”

The Doctor pushed away from the workbench and started pacing. She was biting her lip and looking anxious.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“I can hear you.”

“Then what’s the matter.”

“I know a brilliant Mathematician. Even better than me.”

“Great!” you stood up, “Who is it?”

The Doctor hesitated and looked towards Ryan who immediately groaned.

“No.”

“It’s the only way.”

“He tried to kill us.”

“I need to set him free. I need answers from him.”

“Surely there are better Mathematicians in the universe.”

“There aren’t.”

“Am I missing something here?” you asked sitting down, “I would like to be kept in the loop.”

“It’s the prisoner we mentioned earlier,” said the Doctor, “If we can persuade the Prince to set him free in order to help us we can finish this.”

“Ok,” you said slowly, “I’m not sure how I feel about working with a murderer.”

“You do realise that you work with the military.”

You opened you mouth to snap back but closed it when you didn’t have a retort. The Doctor smiled and you sighed, knowing you were beat.

“Well from the sound of it you know him better than I do. I trust your decision Doctor.”

“Bad choice.” Said Ryan

“Might be but I don’t think there is another option. The sooner I get this done the sooner I can get back to my studies.”

“You really don’t like it here do you?”

“I like the company of my books.” You said

*

Unsurprisingly Graham and Yaz had the same reaction as Ryan when the Doctor told them her plan. You were becoming curious about who this mysterious prisoner might be. Hopefully you’d actually get to meet them.

The Doctor had landed the TARDIS on the planet Octon. She hurried for four of you out and as soon as you were out of the TARDIS you were surrounded by guards.

“We’re here to see Prince Xavier.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor.”

“We haven’t been informed of your arrival.”

“At ease,” said a voice, “These are friends of mine.”

The guards moved aside as a taller man strode towards you. He was at least six feet tall with messy dark hair and piercing green eyes. He shook the Doctor’s hand warmly and then his eyes moved to you.

“You brought a new friend.”

“This is Doctor y/n l/n,” said the Doctor, “She’s helping us build the reactor.”

“Another doctor,” the prince exclaimed, “How marvellous. The Doctor has so many clever friends.”

His grasped your hand tightly and shook it. He held on for slightly longer than the Doctor’s hand shack and the Doctor’s eyes were immediately fixed on it. She coughed and the Prince quickly let go of your hand. You found yourself missing its warmth.

“Now, why the surprise visit?” he asked, “Surely you haven’t finished the reactor already?”

“No, we haven’t. We’ve had a bit of an issue.”

“What with?”

The Doctor glanced at you who nodded encouragingly.

“It’s with the Maths of it. I won’t bore you with the details but it requires the help of a highly skilled Mathematician.”

Prince Xavier burst out laughing.

“Doctor,” he said, “Do you really think we have a Mathematician as advanced as the one you are requiring on Octon? If we did do you think that we’d need your help?

Annoyance briefly flickered over the Doctor’s face but she masked it quickly.

“You do have one.”

“Do we,” Xavier blinked in shock, “Who?”

“You prisoner,” said the Doctor, “We need his help. Set him free to help us build this then we’ll take him far away.”

“Doctor.”

“Yes?”

“My answer is going to have to be no.”

“What? Why?”

“This man is dangerous. He tried to kill the entire population of my planet or have you forgotten that?”

“But-“

“There should be no excuses for genocide,” he said coldly, “Please feel free to use any of our limited resources but until you have complete this reactor I do not want him out of his cell. I don’t want the future of my planet to be built by a genocidal manic.”

He turned around and marched swiftly away, followed by his guards. The five of you remained in silence for a while before you turned to the Doctor.

“If this person tried to commit genocide then maybe he has a point.”

“How can you complete this without his help?”

“I can find a way.”

“It’ll take too long.”

“Are you doubting my abilities?”

“I’m saying that it’ll be quicker if we have his help.”

You snorted and headed back inside the TARDIS. This Doctor was certainly different than the last one. If you had a choice you’d rather be yelled at by the angry Scotsman again.

“So what’s the plan now Doc?”

The other had followed you in. The Doctor walked over to the console and was quiet for a bit. Eventually she smiled and turned to face you.

“Something that I’ve always wanted to do.”

“Which is?”

“A prison break.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Ah Miss l/n right? I’m surprised that you stayed?”

You turned around when Prince Xavier came over to you. He gave you a warm smile and you relaxed. He wasn’t nearly as intimidating as when you first saw him.

“You can called me y/n your highness. I thought that I’d see what you have here in comparison to what’s on the TARDIS.”

“Then you can call me Xavier,” said Xavier, “And I can assure you it won’t be nearly as much as what’s on the Doctor’s ship but please feel free to.”

He gestured to you to follow him and you did. You thought back to the Doctor’s plan and your job was very simple. All you had to do was distract the Prince while the others broke the prisoner out of jail. You were a little disappointed about not being there for the actual jail break but the Doctor assured you that your job was the most important.

_“The Prince took an interest in you,” she said, “Ask to see what resources he has. It’ll be better coming from the scientist building the reactor.”_

Your hand slipped into your coat pocket and you relaxed when you felt the familiar weight of your lighter. You pulled it out and started fiddling with it. It was the one bad habit that you couldn’t completely break despite all your attempts at trying. Xavier’s eyes darted down to the lighter.

“That is an unusual object.”

“Is it?” you held it up, “I never really thought about it like that.”

“May I?”

Xavier held his hand out and you hesitantly handed it over to him. He traced a finger over the engraving.

“Someone very special must’ve given it to you. The Doctor perhaps.”

“No, no she didn’t. I don’t know who gave it to me.”

“Oh?”

“I had an accident,” you explained, “Lost some of my memories. I’ve been trying to get them back but with no success. Why…”

“Yes?”

“Why did you assume the Doctor gave me that?”

Xavier stopped walking and turned to face you. You almost bumped into him but stopped just in time.

“Don’t you know?”

“Know what?”

“What language that engraving is.”

You shrugged.

“I just assumed it was a random design. That it didn’t mean anything.”

“It’s Gallifreyan.”

“Gallifreyan? Isn’t that-“

“The language that timelords speak."

"Does that mean the Doctor knew what was written on this all along and she never told me?”

“Would you like to know what it says?”

“Yes!”

“It says: ‘You hold my hearts in your hands. I’m forever and always yours’.”

“Wow. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Whoever gave this to you must’ve loved you deeply,” Xavier handed the lighter back to you, “You should treasure it.”

“I’m not even sure if someone gave it to me or if I found it in an antiques shop,” you said looking at it, “But I-“

A loud bang shook the palace. Xavier’s hands shot to your shoulders to steady you.

“What was that?” you asked but you already knew.

That was the second part of the Doctor’s plan. Instead of landing the TARDIS in the cell, and getting detected immediately, they had to temporarily block the monitoring of the cell and blow a hole in the wall. It wasn’t exactly subtle but the Doctor insisted that this needed to look like a genuine prison break from an outside force rather than her landing the TARDIS and taking him away.

“Go to the workshop,” instructed Xavier, “It’s just at the end of the hall. It’s reinforced in there and you’ll be safe.”

“Why? What do you think happened?”

“My worst fears,” he grimaced, “That my prisoner has allies and they’ve come to free him. If he gets out the lives of all my people are in peril. Now please,” he gave you a desperate look, “Go to safety. I can manage this.”

“Ok.”

You hurried to the workshop and bolted the door when you got inside. You relaxed against the door and when you opened your eyes you saw the TARDIS.

“Quickly,” said the Doctor sticking her head out, “Before they realise we’re here. They’re distracted at the moment but not for long!”

You ran into the TARDIS and as soon as you entered you could tell that something was wrong. Graham, Ryan and Yaz were nowhere to be seen and as the Doctor pushed past you to get to the console you could see another man. He had his back turned to you and as you got closer you could see he was pushing buttons. The Doctor slapped his hand away whenever he did this.

“Don’t touch anything,” she snapped, “I got you out of there because we need your assistance.”

“And why should I give you that?”

“Because we’re the only people who can set you free. If you want that, Master, you better do as we say.”

“Master?” you said, “What kind of name is that? Is there anything I should know about the relationship between the two of you?”

You could see the man stiffen when you spoke and the Doctor gave you a disgusted look.

“Nothing like that y/n,” she said, “We’re enemies.”

“Y/n.”

“Err, yeah?”

“Y/n l/n?”

“That is my name.”

The man turned around. He looked shocked and… something else that you couldn’t quite place. The look he gave you told you that he knew you but,

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”


	5. Chapter 5

The Master was not a man of regrets. You didn’t obtain his reputation if you regretted every action you took, every planet destroyed or every life taken. However there was one incident, one major incident in his long life that he regretted.

You.

Agreeing to be flat mates, befriending you, slowly falling in love with you, pining over you, stabbing you. He regretted each and every one of those things even if you had given him a love that he didn’t deserve but craved none the less. The burning passion of you kisses would be forever seared into his memory.

He wished he had the courage to have dragged you back to his TARDIS and keep you there. Eventually you would’ve fallen in love with him but he knew that would’ve have been natural. He wanted you to retain you’re fiery personality and to answer him back. The fact that you weren’t afraid of him, even to the end, was what made him fall in love with you in the first place. Well, that and your kindness. He knew that he wasn’t deserving of that and yet you willingly offered it to him. He found himself constantly wanting more but only from you.

And yet he stabbed you and tried to kill you. He thought he had. The last he saw of you was your bleeding form as he left your flat. With you supposedly dead the next thing he did was to kill your land lady and then go around wiping people’s memories of him. It took him ages but he couldn’t afford too many deaths all linked to you.

He thought, at the time, that killing you would save you from a fate worse than death. Of course he’d much rather have you at his side, against his best enemy, but you had chosen your side. Living with his choice had been hell and he would have given anything to have you once again in his arms. To cup his cheek and feed him lies about what a good person he is, to pull him into your warm embrace to gently kiss him.

Now he found out that you’re alive and working with the Doctor.

He couldn’t quite believe it at first. Initially he thought he was hearing things but when he turned around there you were and as beautiful as he remembered. He could feel the Doctor’s searing gaze against his back but he ignored. Ha, of course you had amnesia. To be honest he deserved that. Well, if he was being completely honest, he deserved a lot worse.

“You two know each other?”

The Doctor’s voice was cold and she walked over to stand behind you. You shook you head, the blank expression remaining on your face.

“I’ve never seen this man before in my life.”

“Master?”

“Yes?”

“You know y/n.”

It was a statement not a question. She obviously didn’t believe her dear little friend and the Master found that incredibly amusing.

“I might do.”

“You do?”

Both of you said it at the same time. A look of panic crossed the Doctor’s face while a hopeful one crossed yours.

“How?” demanded the Doctor

“Why should I tell you?”

“Do you know how I lost my memory?”

“Yes.”

“How did I lose it?”

“You’re very keen to get it back.”

“I need to know. I want to get it back.”

Oh this was perfect. You, desperate to retain your memory asking the one person who was an expert in altering memories to give it back. He could change them, make you think that it was the Doctor who made you lose them in the first place. He’d get you back while making you turn against the Doctor. This couldn’t have been better.

“Y/n,” said the Doctor gently, putting a hand on your shoulder, “We’ve been through this before. Suddenly retaining your memories might do harm than good.”

To the Master’s joy you shrugged off the Doctor’s hand and walked closer to him. He gave the Doctor a smug grin while she looked on in a helpless panic.

“I can help you,” he said, “Do you trust me?”

“If I want to get them back I don’t have much of a choice do I?”

“That’s true,” he gently put his hands to the side of your head, “This might hurt a bit.”

Then he delved into your mind. You let out a blood curdling scream but the Master was going deeper and deeper into those repressed memories. He was vaguely aware of the Doctor shouting for him to stop and the sound of running footsteps into the room. Ah yes, her other pets. He couldn’t wait to see the look on their faces when you turn against the person they think is so perfect.

Suddenly he felt a tug. No, this wasn’t supposed to happen! He could feel the Doctor trying to push her way in and to force him out. Your hands were clawing at his arms trying to make him stop. He tried to soothe you but with no success. With a burst of light he was forced out of your head. He staggered backwards and grasped the console to steady himself. You were on the floor clutching at your head. The Doctor had her arms around you and the Master had to force himself to not wrench you out of her grip.

“What happened Doc?”

“He,” the Doctor spat, “Tried to force y/n’s memories back.”

“But I thought you said that was dangerous.”

“It is,” she said still glaring at him, “Incredibly so. Do you know how much damage you might’ve done?”

“Doctor.”

It was you. The Doctor quickly turned her attention back to you who was trying to escape her arms. Shakily, and with her support, you stood up and grabbed hold of the railings. You looked around the room until your eyes landed on the Master. They widened when they saw him. Slowly, and without assistance from the Doctor, you made your way towards the grinning Master.

“Master?”

“Woah, wait. Y/n knows him.”

“It appears so.”

“Yes my dear?”

You were silent for a moment then a look of complete rage took over you face. The Master didn’t have any time to react before your fist connected with his nose.

“You fucking bastard!” you yelled and all hell broke loss in the TARDIS.


	6. Chapter 6

“Doctor.”

“Yes y/n?”

“Move.”

“No.”

“Move. Now.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to fucking kill that cunt.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

Currently the Doctor was standing between you and the Master. You were being held back by the Doctor and the Master was grinning at you. The Doctor looked over at Ryan, Graham and Yaz who were looking on in curiosity.

“Can you guys help me?”

“I don’t know,” said Ryan, “I’d much rather see y/n hit him again.”

“I agree.” Said Graham and Yaz nodded

“Thank you,” you said, “I’d quite like to hit him again.”

“Come now dear,” said the Master, “Is that any way to speak to me?”

“Fuck you.”

“I’ve already done that although if you’re offering…”

You lunged at him and the Doctor pulled you back.

“I am being serious,” she said, “We do actually need him.”

“This is the Mathematician you were talking about?”

“Yes.”

“Then find another one,” you shrugged out of the Doctor’s grip, “I’m not working with him.”

You stormed out of the room, holding up a hand when Yaz moved to comfort you. How could this have happened? How could you have forgotten about the man you loved who was also the man who tried to kill you? You arrived at the workshop and angrily wiped the tears from your eyes. You shouldn’t be crying over him. He didn’t deserve your tears.

“Y/n?”

It was the Doctor.

“How could you Doctor?” you asked her, “How could you bring him to me?”

“I didn’t know,” she said, “Do you think if I knew that he was the man who stabbed you I would ever put you in the same room?”

“No.”

“I am your friend,” she said walking over to you and putting a hand on your shoulder, “I care about you, but…”

“But what?”

“But we need his help, loathe as I am to admit it. He is a brilliant Mathematician. He is the only person who can help us.”

“The must be trillions of people in the universe and he’s the only one you can rely on?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry if I don’t believe you.”

“You’re just going to have to trust me on this,” she said, “If you work with him then we can get this reactor working quicker and the sooner you can leave him to us. You’ll never see him again after this.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“It will take a while to build this reactor.”

“You’ll never be alone with him. One of us will always be with you.”

“Promise.”

“Have I ever broken a promise to you before?”

“No.”

“You can trust me,” she pleaded, “Please.”

You took a deep breath.

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

“Maybe you will, maybe you won’t. But the satisfaction of saving a world will override that.”

“Fine,” you said, “But I won’t be alone with him. I don’t know what I’ll do if we are.”

“Brilliant,” she said, “Now come on. I need to explain part three of our plan.”

*

“So your brilliant plan involves me getting recaptured?” said the Master, “What’s stopping me from just taking your TARDIS and leaving that planet to burn?”

“Because if you do I’ll throw you out of the TARDIS myself.”

“Thank you dear,” said the Master dryly, “Glad to know you have my best interests at hearts.”

You took a step towards him but stopped when the Doctor gave you a pleading look. The Master narrowed his eyes at her and you rolled your eyes. This was going to be harder than expected.

“If everything goes to plan you won’t be placed back in prison,” said the Doctor, “Look it’s simple. We got the message from the Prince saying that you’ve escaped right? We land the TARDIS back, after leaving you and y/n get off. Y/n will then say that she has found you. The Prince clearly likes you y/n and he’ll be so grateful that you found his prisoner that he’ll offer you a reward.”

“And that’s when I say I need his help.”

“Yep.”

“There’s one problem with your plan.”

“Just one?” muttered the Master

“I’m going to be alone with him. Remember your promise?”

The Doctor grimaced.

“I know,” she said, “But if everyone goes to plan it won’t be for long. Guards will hear you and come running. There’s bound to be loads around so you won’t waiting long.”

“I don’t know…”

“Please y/n,” said the Doctor taking your hands, “I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t necessary.”

You saw the Master tense when the Doctor grabbed your hands and you smirked. Squeezing her hands you nodded.

“For the greater good.” You said

*

“Alone again dear.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You never complained about it before,” the Master walked closer to you, “You were rather fond of that little nickname if I recall.”

“I also recall you knifing me.”

“I’ve apologised.”

You turned around and glared at him.

“Come any closer and I won’t be answerable for my actions.”

The Master ignored you, walking closer still with that damned smirk on his face. Damn him for being so handsome.

“Glad to know you’re still attracted to me. It’ll make it so much easier to- AHH!”

Once he was close enough you raised your knee quickly and kneed him in the groin. Before he doubled over completely you punched him in the stomach caused him to collapse on the ground.

“Guards!” you yelled, “Guards this strange man just tried to attack me! Help! Someone please help!”

“Great acting dear.”

“I wasn’t acting.”

The Master glared at you the whole way back to the palace. His arms were held tightly by two royal guards but there was something uneasy in his eyes. You only managed to look at him once before you winced and looked away. You couldn’t stand looking into those beautiful brown eyes. They held too many good memories.

“Y/n,” gasped Xavier, “You found our prisoner! How? You’re not hurt are you?”

“I’m fine,” you reassured him, “I just needed some air when he approached me. I had no idea who he was when he grabbed me.”

“Well thankfully you are alright. I’m not sure what I would’ve done if he had hurt you.”

“I agree,” said the Doctor, “But y/n is safe and sound but we really must be getting back to work. Come on y/n.”

“Right you are Doc.”

You both turned away and took a couple of steps when Xavier called you back.

“You helped us apprehend a vicious criminal,” he said, “Please, let me show you our gratitude in some way.”

You and the Doctor looked at each other. It was exactly like the Doctor said. You turned around and pretended to think about it.

“There is one thing.” You said

“Anything.”

“I do actually need his help.” You grimaced, looking pained

“Y/n-“

“Please Xavier,” you said, “Without his help I don’t know if I’ll be able to complete the reactor you need to save your world. I can assure you that we will never let him out of our sight.”

“But-“

“Please your highness.”

He stared at you for a couple of seconds before sighing.

“Very well.”

“Thank you.”

“On one condition.”

“Yes?”

“You ship stays here,” he said, “You won’t be allowed to leave this planet until the reactor is completed.”

“Seems fair.” Said the Doctor and you nodded in agreement.

“Very well,” said Xavier, “I wish you luck. With everything.”

As you headed back to the TARDIS with your new prisoner that Master leant close to you and whispered.

“Here we go again,” you could hear the smirk in his voice, “ _Dear_.”


	7. Chapter 7

Your eye twitched when you heard the Master’s pencil scratch on the paper and you closed your eyes trying to calm down. The Master looked up briefly and smirked at you. Ryan just looked nervously between the two of you.

“Something the matter dear?”

“I thought I told you not to call me that, O.”

“O isn’t my name.”

“Then don’t refer to me as ‘dear’.”

“Pet?”

“No.”

“Love?”

“I’m not your love.”

“Yes you are.”

“If you loved me why did you stab me?”

The Master put his pencil down calmly and looked up at you.

“Because what would’ve happened to you would’ve been a fate worse than death,” he said quietly, “I couldn’t let that happen.”

“So you tried to kill me instead.”

“You said you sided with the Doctor to stop me. I couldn’t let that happen. Although,” he said as he reached over the table and gently brushed your cheek, “I was very tempted to keep you locked up in my TARDIS. Completely dependent on me.”

“I would’ve killed you.”

“No you wouldn’t,” he said softly, “Because you love me.”

“I loathe you.”

“You-“

Ryan coughed and the two of you looked over. You turned bright red when you remembered he was present during your conversation while the Master just glared at him.

“I don’t think the Doctor will be happy to see you two flirting.”

“I wasn't flirting!” you snapped

“I was.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Angrily you stood up and looked between the Master and Ryan.

“I need a break,” you said, “Any longer in this room with him and I’ll murder him.”

“If you want I could help you hide the body.” Called Ryan as you left the room

When you had left he shook his head and looked at the Master. He was staring at the door with a sad look on his face.

“Mate,” said Ryan, “You really fucked up.”

“Thank you for telling me,” the Master said drily, “I’ll take that into consideration when I next speak to her.”

*

When you came back into the Doctor’s workshop the Master was still there. He looked up sharply when you came in.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be back.”

You snorted and sat down pulling the piece you were working on towards you.

“Unlike you I have morals,” you said, “I care about the fate of this planet. I know you might not but I’m not very surprised.”

The Master sighed and leant back in his chair.

“How much do you know about this planet?”

“What the Doctor told me.”

“So not very much then,” he leant forward again and put his hand on the table giving you a manic grin, “Did she tell you-“

“That’s enough.”

The Doctor came in with a tray of tea and custard creams. She handed you and cup and you gratefully took a large gulp. You almost gagged on the tea but swallowed it in order not to hurt the Doctor’s feelings. The Master gave you a smug grin and you fought the urge to throw it in his face. Just because he was definitely better at making tea, and cooking in general, than the Doctor did not mean you were going back to him. Not at all.

“How are things progressing?” asked the Doctor, “Made any progress?”

“It wold be better it y/n would assist me.” Said the Master

“You do the calculations I build the reactor,” you said, “That’s what we agreed on.”

“It would go quicker if you had more assistance.”

“The Doctor is my assistant.”

“I’m better at Maths than her.”

“I don’t give a fuck.”

“Come on guys,” said the Doctor, “Let’s not argue all the time.”

“He stabbed me.”

“You’re lying to everyone.”

“No I’m not!”

“You do keep secrets.” You admitted reluctantly

“Have I ever kept anything from you?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

You put the lighter on the table and pushed it to the centre. The Master’s and Doctor’s eyes were locked on it.

“You kept it.” The Master said quietly

“I didn’t know how I got it,” you said, “I just thought it was an ordinary lighter. That is until I remember who he is,” you pointed at the Master, “And what it said.”

“How you know what it says.” The Master and Doctor said at the same time

“Xavier told me.”

“On first name terms with the Prince already.”

“Shut up. You don’t get to dictate who I talk to,” you snapped at him, “And Doctor, why didn’t you tell me what it said?”

“Aren’t you interested in knowing why I got that engraved?”

“No, I couldn’t care less. Doctor?”

“I wanted to find out how you got a lighter engraved with Gallifreyan,” the Doctor said quietly, “It was a mystery I wanted to unlock.”

“Even if telling me meant I could’ve regained my memories sooner?”

The Doctor winced and looked away. You let out a bitter laugh and looked away.

“Unbelievable,” you said, “You timelords are all the same aren’t you? Keeping important information to yourself just so you can have the upper hand. To pretend you know better. But you know what? You aren’t. You’re just as bad as each other.”

You ran your fingers through your hair and shook your head.

“Jesus fucking Christ, I need a break.”

You started walking away when the Master called out,

“Aren’t you going to take your lighter back?”

You snorted and looked over your shoulder.

“You gave me the knife I gave you back,” you said, “I’m giving you back the lighter.”

You turned your back on the two timelords just in time to miss the distraught look on the Master’s face as you left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

You stormed into the kitchen forcing yourself not to cry. You grabbed the kettle and pushed the button trying to get it open but it seemed to be jammed.

“Come on you stupid thing,” you muttered, “Open for fucks sake.”

“Here, let me.”

It was Graham. He gently took the kettle from your hands and popped the lid open. You watched in silence as he filled it up then put it on to boil.

“Sit down,” he said putting a hand on your shoulder, “You look like you need someone to talk to.”

“I do.”

You waited patiently until Graham put a steaming hot cup down in front of you. He pushed a packet of biscuits towards you and smiled.

“I saw the Doc making tea earlier and something told me it was for you. I thought I’d try and save you from the experience.”

“It wasn’t great,” you admitted, “The Doctor was never awful at making tea in the past so I thought it’d be alright. Of course the Doctor isn’t as good as tea making as-“

You stopped and looked down at your hands. Memories of O, sorry the Master, making you late night cups of tea and talking to each other resurfaced. Graham patted your hand gently.

“Do you want to talk about him?”

“What’s there to talk about? He manipulated me into loving him.”

“There’s more to the story than that. If you want to talk to someone human I’m here.”

“I didn’t plan to fall for him,” you said, “At the beginning he was kind of a dick but there was something about him that made me… oh I don’t know, just the little things. Like this one time,” a fond smile formed on your lips, “I went out without an umbrella after we had an argument and I caught a cold. He made me soup, homemade soup, and fed it to me.”

“And that was when you knew you were in love with him?”

“No, that was when I realised that he wasn’t as much of a twat as I initially thought. I guess I realised I had a crush on him was after I went on a date with someone else. It didn’t feel right and all I could think about was his stupid face.”

You put your head in your hands and groaned.

“All the things he did for me,” you said, “Just an act. He didn’t actually love me and I can’t believe I fell for it. I’m so stupid.”

“No you’re not.”

“Huh?”

Graham put down his cup of tea and sighed.

“The Master we know and the Master you know sound like two very different people.”

“They aren’t.”

“Well… yes they are the same person but see here. The Master I know wouldn’t hesitate to kill any human he came across but your Master? He sounds… kind. Look at how he talks to you in comparison to the rest of Ryan, Yaz and I.”

“He flirts with me.”

“He’s never demeaned you in any way.”

“I’d farther he did that.”

“Why?”

“Because when he flirts he reminds me of what we could’ve been,” you took a gulp of tea before continuing, “I thought we had a good, strong relationship but it turned out it was built on a lie and every time he flirts it makes me long for him, to be back-“you broke off and sighed, “It reminds me why I still love him and why I shouldn’t. I’m constantly torn between loving and hating him and it’s tiring Graham. I want to complete this reactor and get away from here as soon as possible because if not I will probably kill him. For lying to me, for making a mockery of our relationship, for making me fall in love with him, for almost killing him and for…”

You couldn’t finish your sentence. You wiped the tears from your face, angry and embarrassed that the Master managed to pull this reaction from you even when he wasn’t here. Graham gave you a sympathetic smile.

“I understand,” he said, “If you ever need some to talk to I’m here. I know the Doctor can be a bit… well, she’s the Doctor and she might be slightly biased.”

“And you’re not?”

“I’m trying not to be.”

“Thanks Graham,” you finished you tea and smiled, “This actually really helped. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a reactor to finish building.”

Graham nodded as you left the room. Once you had left he left out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He’d never met someone so conflicted in their feelings but at the same time are so clearly in love with the man. And if Graham is right, and he usually is about these things, then the Master definitely feels the same way.

“Things are about to get a lot more interest,” He said and took another sip of his tea, “The Doc won’t be happy about this.”


	9. Chapter 9

You marched out of the Doctor’s workshop relieved that the day was finally over. It was always worse when the Doctor was watching over you and the Master. The Master seemed to take great joy in annoying her and then they’d inevitably get into a furious argument. Progress was always slower on those days.

As you walked through the TARDIS was passed the control room and saw Yaz leaving the TARDIS. Out of the Doctor’s current companions she was the one who spoke to you the least. You suspected you knew the reason for this but wanted to confirm it. You quickly made two cups of tea and followed her out, praying that she hadn’t gone far.

To your relief she was just outside the TARDIS watching the sun go down. You walked over you her and nudged her arm. She jumped in surprise and looked at you suspiciously when you held out the tea.

“It’s safe.” You said taking a sip

“Right. Thanks.”

“Welcome.”

The two of you stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Eventually you said,

“You don’t trust me do you?”

Yaz, who had been taking a sip of tea, choked on it. You patted her back as she coughed and looked at you slightly ashamed.

“What makes you think that?”

“You waited for me to take a sip of tea before taking it.”

“The Doctor trusts me.”

“But you don’t.”

“Does it matter?”

“Yeah, why does your own opinion matter when?”

“That’s unfair.”

“I always prefer it if people are upfront with me,” you said bitterly, “It’s hardly my fault.”

“That you willingly dated the Master?”

“I didn’t know who he was when I started going out with him,” you sighed and ran your fingers through your hair, “I just thought he was my slightly weird flatmate.”

“You didn’t know.”

“Do you think if I didn’t I would ever share a flat with him?”

“Well…”

You looked over at Yaz who gave you a teasing smile. You rolled your eyes and looked back at the sunset.

“This is the one thing I can never get over,” you said, “Knowing that there are all these different worlds out there and there are morons back home that believe we’re the only intelligent life in the universe. Just the size of everything.”

“Why did you stop travelling?”

“The Doctor. He, sorry, she didn’t approve of me studying nuclear physics. See how the tables have turned.”

“Yeah.”

Back to the uncomfortable silence. You could tell the Yaz didn’t completely trust you and if you were being completely truthful you could understand why. Would you trust someone you just found out was dating the man who tried to kill you? Yaz coughed slightly and you looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

“What was he like?”

“Who?”

“O- shit sorry- the Master. You see, when we first met him-“

“That bastard!”

You slammed your cup down and Yaz jumped in shock.

“He fed that fucking lie to everyone!” you hissed, “He lied about everything to everyone!”

“It isn’t important!”

“It is to me,” you said quietly, “He completely gaslighted me for almost two years. Two years of my life down the fucking drain. And all this time he was manipulating you guys as well. The person I lo-“

You cut yourself off and blinked rapidly trying to prevent the tears from falling. Yaz put a gentle hand on your shoulder but you shrugged it off.

“I need to talk to him.”

“Is that wise? We heard the arguments he and the Doctor were having. I’m sure they’re at each other’s throats right now.”

“No, this is important. I need to know how far his lies went.”

_‘I need to know if he lied about his feelings for me.’_

You shoved your cup at Yaz and marched back into the TARDIS leaving her looking slightly confused and worried. You ignored the looks Graham and Ryan gave you and ignored their calls. You stopped outside the workshop and you were just about to go in when you heard the Doctor and Master talking.

*

The Doctor looked at you in concern as you left the workshop then turned her attention back to the Master.

“This is all your fault!”

“Of course it is,” he said leaning back in his chair, “Everything is always my fault.”

“Well it usually is.”

He rolled his eyes and looked towards the door.

“I think she’s coming round to me. How long do you think it’ll take before she back in my arms?”

The Doctor stood up quickly and her chair clattered to the ground. She pointed a finger at him and hissed,

“If I have anything to do with it y/n will never see you again after this.”

The Master raised his eyebrows and leant forward smirking.

“Do you want to know what we did together? All those passionate nights together. A love that you can never hope to achieve. All those pathetic little humans running around you and yet you are still alone. I knew my dear y/n for almost two years and I received more love and warmth than you ever had from all those companions.”

His smile faulted as he continued, not realising that the Doctor was still listening or that you were now outside the door eavesdropping.

“Have you ever longed for someone? Not to touch or kiss but just to be in their presence because just being beside them is enough for you. No? I didn’t think so.”

He let out a bitter laugh and stood up. He walked towards the door and you quickly moved away not wanting to be found listening.

“I’ve lied to you about many things,” he said putting a hand on the door handle, “Many important things but I would never lie to you about y/n.”

“You lied about the fact that you knew her.”

“Because I believed I had killed her and I didn’t know that you knew her. Don’t try and manipulate me Doctor, you’ll find that I’m far better at it than you.”

With that he wrenched the door open leaving the Doctor very confused and worried about your future. You, on the other hand, was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. You still hated the Master for what he had done but part of you still loved him which made you hate his stupidly handsome face even more for still igniting those feelings inside of you. However, a very small part of you was starting to feel sorry for him. You grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Agreeing to travel with the Doctor was always messy and this was going to be no exception.


	10. Chapter 10

“I need a favour.”

Ryan looked up from making his tea to see you leaning against the counter. His eyes flickered towards the door and then back at you. You were picking at your nails and looking nervous.

“Where’s the Master.”

“I left him in the room.”

“Alone?”

Ryan suddenly looked nervous.

“I thought the Doctor said not to leave him alone.”

“I know what she said but this is very important.”

“What do you want?”

“For you to leave us alone for about fifteen minutes.”

Ryan frowned.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to be alone with him.”

“I know what I said,” you sighed, “But new information has come to light. I need to speak with him.”

“And I can’t be there.”

“It’s… personal.”

“Is it about your relationship with him?”

You blushed and looked away.

“The Doctor won’t be happy when she finds out.”

“Oh please,” you rolled your eyes, “What’s she going to do? Kick my ankles.”

This got a brief smile from Ryan but he still didn’t look convinced.

“Look,” you put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “If the Doctor finds out you can blame me. I’ll say that I insisted you leave us alone.”

“What if he attacks you?”

“Somehow I don’t think that’ll happen.”

“I don’t really like keeping secrets from the Doctor.”

“And she hasn’t kept any from you?”

Ryan glared at you but you knew you were right. The Doctor kept secrets from everyone and if Ryan was anything like the Doctor’s previous companions he wouldn’t like it. Eventually his glared lessened and you knew you had won.

“Alright,” Ryan said although he still didn’t sound certain, “Ten minutes.”

“Better than nothing,” you shrugged, “And thanks by the way. I owe you one.”

*

When you got back to the room you shut the door with a quiet click. The Master looked up sharply and frowned when he noticed you were by yourself.

“Where’s the Doctor’s little pet?” he asked, “I thought it was switch over time.”

“It is,” you said, “But I managed to persuade Ryan to delay coming.”

“And why’s that my dear.”

“Firstly don’t call me that.”

The Master shrugged and rocked back on his chair.

“And secondly?”

“We needed to talk. In private.”

This caused the Master to rock forward in his chair. He rested his arm against the table and grinned at you.

“This will be interesting,” he said, “What can you possibly want to talk about? Your undying love and affection for me?”

“Do you feel any guilt for what you did to me?”

“Huh?”

You wrapped your arms around yourself. It was a defensive measure that the Master remembered seeing all too often during the time he spent with you.

“You manipulated me,” you continued quietly, “All of us. Pretending you were someone you weren’t. Was any of what we had real?”

The Master stood up and started walking towards you. When you didn’t move away he continued until the two of you were standing chest to chest.

“Yes,” he said quietly, “Maybe not at first. I found you as infuriating as all the other pathetic humans that inhabit that lump of rock you call a planet.”

“You’re not doing much to redeem yourself.”

“But,” he continued, “You showed me something that no one had in ages.”

“Which is.”

“Kindness.”

You looked at him with wide eyes and he gave you a bitter smile. Slowly he raised a hand and gently brushed your cheek. As his fingers ghosted over your skin you resisted the urge to lean into the touch you found yourself missing. While you only recently regained your memories you longed for his touch more and more. To relive the moments you had together all those years ago.

“And what about stabbing me?” you asked, “Do you regret that.”

The Master didn’t answer you at first. He was lost in thought as he stared at your face. Slowly his hand moved to your chin. He grasped it and tilted your head so you were looking directly into his eyes. You shuddered when he finally made proper contact with you. The Master couldn’t help but smirk at your reaction. His gaze dropped to your lips.

“Mas-“ you cut yourself off before you said his name, “Are you going to answer me or not.”

The Master let out a deep breath when you almost said his name. He remembered you saying it all those years ago in your flat. He longed to hear you say it again. Well, more like gasp it while the two of you were in bed together.

“Do I regret stabbing you and leaving you for dead?” he mused

“That’s all I want to know.”

He leant towards you, his breath fanning over your face.

“No.”

“Excuse me.”

You pulled back sharply. Hurt and anger crossed your features and the Master quickly explained,

“You didn’t give me much or a choice darling. It was either you turn into a mindless zombie or have you die. I couldn’t leave you the shell of the person I fell in love with. If you didn’t tell me you would fight against me I would’ve brought you to my TARDIS and kept you nice and safe.”

“So what?” you snapped, “This,” you lifted up the bottom of your shirt and showed him the scar from when he stabbed you, “Is all _my_ fault?”

“Well…”

“You really are a bastard,” you let out a bitter laugh, “I thought that you… You know what? Never mind. The sooner I’m away from you the better!”

You flung the door open and stormed out. The Master stared at where you once stood for a while before turning around and marching back to his seat. He sat down and put his head in his hands. What he said was the truth and if you didn’t like what you heard then that was your fault. But if that was the case then why didn’t he feel great about it? What was this feeling in the pit of his stomach?

Ryan cautiously stuck his head around the door and looked into the room.

“Y/n in here?”

“Just left.”

“You don’t sound too good.”

“Why do you care?”

“About you? I don’t. However I do care about y/n. Whatever it is you’ve done to her-“

“I only told her the truth,” the Master replied coldly, “If she doesn’t like it then that’s her problem. Now then, don’t you have places to be? I’m sure the Doctor needs you around to stroke her ego a bit more.”

Ryan scowled but knew better than to snap back. He too left the Master alone. After all, everyone does in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to publish...
> 
> Hope it was worth that wait :D

Other the past couple of months things hadn’t gotten better between you and the Master. Just when you thought you had gotten through to him, to find the person you fell in love with, he showed you that he was still a bastard. You angrily tightened a screw in place as the Master watched you.

“If you keep going like that you’re going to break it.” He said

“Shut up.”

“Just saying,” he said holding up his hands, “You don’t want all our hard work to go to waste, especially seeing how close we are to finishing this. On the other hand,” he smirked, “Maybe you do want to break it. If you do you’ll be spending more time with me. Is that what you want?”

You slammed down your screwdriver and stood up.

“Y/n,” the Doctor said quickly, “Ignore him. He isn’t worth it.”

You looked briefly at the Doctor and nodded.

“Right,” you said, “The sooner I finish the sooner I’m away from him.”

“That’s the spirit!” said the Doctor, relieved that she managed to avoid another fight

“And you Doctor,” you said sitting back down, “I haven’t forgotten what you said to me last time.”

“Right,” she said deflating slightly, “Of course.”

“Not so perfect after all,” said the Master, “Dear me, losing your touch Doctor?”

“Be quiet,” she said, “Don’t you have something else to be doing?”

“Nope and you’re not allowing me to leave this room so you’re stuck here with me.”

You snorted but didn’t say anything. Just a couple of more weeks then you’d be free of both of them and you could live your life in peace just as you wanted. Maybe getting your memories back wasn’t as great as you thought it would be.

*

“And done!” You put the lid on a relaxed back into your chair, “Complete. All you need to do is give it to the Prince and he can activate it then we can get out of here!”

“Brilliant work y/n,” said the Doctor wrapping an arm around your shoulders, “Couldn’t have done it without you!”

The Master coughed and gave the Doctor a pointed look.

“And me,” he said, “You needed my mathematical skills.”

The Doctor glared at him but didn’t rise to the challenge. You just rolled your eyes and pushed the reactor towards the Doctor who frowned.

“What?” you asked, “It’s not dangerous at the moment.”

“It’s just,” she said, “I think you should be the one to give it to him.”

“Why me?”

“Because you built it.”

“With my help,” said the Master, “Maybe we should give it to him together?”

“I just want you to be acknowledged for your hard work,” the Doctor continued still ignoring him, “Please?”

“Alright,” you said, “But you’re taking me home straight after ok?”

“Deal.”

*

“And all you have to do is push this button,” you pointed at the button, “And the reactor will be set!”

Xavier clapped his hand and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You stiffened at the sudden contact but relaxed slightly when he started leaving the room.

“How wonderful,” he said, “You truly are the brightest among your species.”

“Well I wouldn’t say that,” you said blushing, “I did have help after all.”

“His help is limited I’m sure,” he said, “Now we must celebrate. My planet’s survival has been assured because of you.”

“Celebrate?”

“A feast! A party! A ball,” he cried, “All in your honour!”

“My honour?”

“My servants have been preparing since you told me it was almost complete,” he said, “We have your place secured in my castle and you are ready to move in at any time.”

“Move in?” you quickly shrugged off his arm, “What are you talking about?”

“Oh my dear,” Xavier laughed but there wasn’t any warmth behind it, “Did you really think that I was going to let you go so easily?”


	12. Chapter 12

You looked at Xavier and burst out laughing. You leant against a wall and looked up at him. When you saw the serious expression on his face you quickly stopped laughing. His was serious.

“Wait what?” you asked

“You’re brilliant and I mean that by the way,” he said coldly, “Your assistance will greatly help improve my planet’s evolution among the stars.”

“But I have a life,” you said, “I’m happy living on earth. I have friends, a job, a-“

“Insignificant in comparison to what I can offer you,” he said, “You’d be head scientist. Respected by all. You’d want for nothing. You’d have all the money and time you’d need to conduct your experiments. And as we become greater you’ll have more access to these things. While it might be limited in the beginning we will quickly become amazing and powerful!”

“I… no.”

“No?”

“That’s correct. I like the life I have now. I am happy where I am.”

Xavier sighed and started pacing.

“I thought you might say that,” he said bitterly, “The few humans I have met seemed to have unquestioningly loyalty. Whether it’s to the Doctor, their planet or even each other. So let me put it this way,”

He stopped pacing and turned abruptly to you.

“If you don’t do what I want I’ll destroy the Doctor’s precious ship with everyone inside.”

“Wh… what?”

“Their deaths will be on your hands,” he said, “Then you’ll be stuck here anyway and I can assure you, your stay here will be a lot less pleasant then if you just complied with me. So what will it be y/n? The choice is yours.”

*

“You want to what?”

The Doctor looked at you in shock. You bit your lips and looked away. You couldn’t stand seeing the look of betrayal on the Doctor’s face.

“I’m staying here Doc.”

“But why?”

“Because I want to.”

“But you had so many plans. What about-“

You held up your hand and shock your head.

“This place is amazing Doc,” you said, “It’s unlike any place I’ve seen before. I want to explore it, help the people. I want to stay.”

“But-“

“My mind is made up.”

“We can always visit,” she said, “You don’t have to stay here full time. We can-“

“Doctor!” you yelled, “Just because my plans don’t go along with yours doesn’t make yours more important! I have something I want to do so I’m going to do it.”

The Doctor opened her mouth to argue back but Yaz put a hand on her shoulder.

“Doctor,” she said, “Y/n’s made her choice. Just accept it.”

“You’re sure this is what you want?” asked the Doctor

‘No,’ you thought, ‘But I don’t have a choice.’

“Yes,” you said, “It is.”

“Right,” the Doctor started walking back to the TARDIS, “I’ll come and visit.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

Once they were all in the TARDIS Xavier put his hands on your shoulders.

“Good,” he said, “You made the right choice.”

*

“I can’t believe y/n just left us,” said Ryan, “It was so sudden.”

“Yeah well I’m not surprised.” said the Doctor

“What do you mean?” asked Ryan

“You all leave in the end.”

“Come on Doc,” said Graham, “We won’t-“

“You will!” yelled the Doctor, “It was only a matter of time. Now I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

An awkward silence settled over them. The Doctor hardly ever yelled so it always made things tense. The atmosphere didn’t improve when the Master walked in.

“Finally off that backwater of a planet,” he said, “How about we- wait, where’s y/n?”

He looked over the group. The Doctor tensed at your name and the Master walked over to her with narrowed eyes.

“Doctor,” he said coldly, “Where is y/n.”

“Gone.”

“Gone. You’ve killed another one.”

The Doctor turned around abruptly and hissed,

“No! Y/n chose to stay behind.”

The Master was silent for a beat then shook his head.

“No,” he said, “No that isn’t true.”

“Well do you see her?”

“Y/n wouldn’t have stayed by choice.”

“Well she did. End of discussion.”

“Oh no, you are not getting out of this that easily!”

The Master grabbed the Doctor’s arm preventing her from leaving. She glared down at the Master’s grip but he refused to let go.

“You might be happy with leaving your humans on strange planets but I’m not.”

“Y/n isn’t your human.”

“Well she certainly isn’t yours.”

“Get to the point.”

“She would never leave her studies or earth,” he said, “When we were together-“

“Still can’t believe that.” Muttered Ryan

“She was passionate about them,” said the Master ignoring him, “She loved studying and she would never give it up for a complete stranger. She loved earth and had plans to travel, see what limited attractions there are on that rock. I know her and I know she would leave voluntarily.”

“You don’t know y/n.”

“And you do?”

“Yes!”

“We shared a flat together for over two years!” he yelled

“And I’ve known her longer than that!”

“On and off I’m sure,” he hissed, “She was never a constant companion of yours. She was all I had when I tricked you into thinking I was O. She was an infuriating, annoying, intelligent, beautiful person and I know her far better than you can ever hope to. Something’s wrong Doctor and you will help me find out.”

The Doctor didn’t reply so that Master sighed and let go of her arm.

“If not for me then for y/n,” he said, “How could you live with yourself if something happened to her?”

The Doctor briefly looked over at Ryan, Yaz and Graham.

“I think he might be right Doc,” said Graham, “There was something about her eyes.”

“Didn’t sit right.” Said Ryan

“It’s up to you.” said Yaz

Eventually she looked back at the Master and nodded.

“You better be right about this,” she said, “If we get y/n and she didn’t actually want to leave I’m sure she’ll never forgive you.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”


	13. Chapter 13

You really were trapped. Guards were outside the door and they glared at you whenever you opened the door. The window was out of the picture as well. There wasn’t a balcony or anything you could use to climb down. You given to resorting to trying to find a secret passage but so far you weren’t having any luck. You were on your hands and knees under your bed when you heard a soft crackle behind you.

“Well this certainly wasn’t the view I was expecting to find. Not that I’m complaining though.”

In a flash you were on your feet and glaring at the Master.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” you whispered, “And how did you get past the guards?”

“Saving you,” sighed the Master, “As for getting past the guards,” he held up his wrist and grimaced, “Vortex manipulator.”

“Wouldn’t they detect that thought? They knew when the TARDIS was arriving and leaving.”

“Bit of a loophole there isn’t it darling,” said the Master, “Probably know that something landed in the city but not exactly what. Now come on love, we should be leaving.”

“What?”

“We should be leaving,” the Master said slowly, “She has landed the TARDIS outside the city. We need to get moving and right now.”

“Why should I go with you?” you said taking a step away from him, “How do you know that I want to leave?”

“Because I know you,” said the Master stalking towards you, “You wouldn’t just abandon your research for some second-rate backwater hovel.”

“You think every planet is a second-rate backwater hovel,” you said, “Earth especially.”

By now the Master was right in front of you. You felt his breath fan over your face as he bent down. His nose brushed against yours and he rubbed his cheek against yours. You shuddered at the feeling on his beard against your cheek.

“You kept the beard.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you liked it,” the Master cupped your chin and forced you to look into his eyes, “I did it for you.”

“Right. Because the opinion of a lowly human actually matters to you.”

“Only yours.”

“Of course.” You said sarcastically

“We need the guards to come in.”

“I could always call them in.”

“I doubt that would work. Besides, I have a better idea.”

Before you had time to question him, the Master had pressed his lips against yours. His arms wrapped tightly around your waist and he pulled you against his chest. Your hands flew to the lapels of his coat and you didn’t know if you wanted to pull him closer or push him away. He felt him smirk against your lips as he bit your bottom lip. The sharp pain brought you back to reality and you pushed him away.

“What the fuck!” you yelled, “What did you do that for.”

“I think that’s done it,” said the Master as he ran to the door, “Be a darling and stay there.”

“What-“

The door slammed open and the two guards ran into the room. They glared at you and walked slowly towards you.

“We heard voices.” Said one

“You’re not meant to have anyone in here without permission from the Prince.”

“Well sorry to be a disappointment,” said the Master, “But the little human has broken your rules.”

The guards turned around but they didn’t have a chance. The Master pulled out his TCE and activate it.

“You killed them.” You said in astonishment as you watched the bodies fall to the floor.

“Sometimes violence is the answer. Besides, are you really that shocked?”

“I guess not.”

“Good. Now come on dear,” the Master held out his hand, “We really should get going.”

“Do you know what I like about you?” you asked as you walked past him, ignoring his outstretched hand.

“How amazing I was in bed.”

“Absolutely nothing.” You spat

“I don’t think now is the time for flirting.”

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it.”


	14. Chapter 14

You and the Master walked down the palace corridors in awkward silence. Occasionally you saw the Master glance at you but you ignored it. You just needed to tolerate him long enough to get back to the Doctor and then put them behind you for you. You were getting sick of the two timelords.

“I feel that I should apologise.”

You stopped dead. The Master walked a couple more steps before he realised you had stopped. He turned around and said,

“What?”

“You _think_ you should apologise?”

“Letting you go was the hardest decision I ever made.”

“You knifed me.”

“I shouldn’t have.”

“You don’t fucking say.”

“You would’ve tried to stop me in completing my plan.”

“You’re right.”

“I didn’t want us to be on opposite sides. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“However your actions pushed me even further away. Maybe,” you sighed and shook your head, “Maybe we’re just not meant to be.”

You started walking passed him but the Master’s hand latched onto your arm. You looked down at it but the Master refused to let go.

“Don’t say that.” He said firmly

“Let me guess,” you said sarcastically, “We’re meant to be. Fate drew us together. You never struck me as someone who believed in that bullshit.”

“I don’t believe in fate.”

“Then-“

“I’m trying to apologise!”

“Well you’re doing a shit job of it!”

“Please just listen!”

You raised your eyebrows when the Master raised his voice. The Master took a deep breath and continued,

“I lied.”

“I know.”

“About regretting stabbing you.”

“Then why did you-“

You were cut off by the sound of running feet.

“Quick,” said the Master, “In here.”

Before you had time to protest the Master roughly shoved you in a nearby room and shut the door. You held your breath as people ran passed and once it was silent you let it out. You rested your head against the Master’s chest in relief.

“I thought they were going to catch us.”

“Better wait in here until we’re sure it’s safe.”

“Ok.”

You quickly realised the position you were in and removed your head. Even in the gloom you could see the disappointment clearly on the Master’s face. Even you were slightly disappointed at the loss of contact but you weren’t about to admit it.

“Why did you lie?” you asked, “If you wanted to get me back why lie?”

“I was angry at the Doctor,” he said, “And I wanted to get back at her and I took my frustrations out on you. You humans have a phrase, oh what is it again, cutting off the nose to spite the face. I should never have lied to you but I was angry at you and the Doctor. I don’t want to lose you again.”

The Master’s hands cupped your face and you leant into his touch.

“I’m sorry for saying that,” he said as he brushed his thumbs along your cheek bones, “It’s one of the few regrets I have. So what do you say love,” he leant forward and brushed his nose against yours, “Forgive me?”


	15. Chapter 15

You felt the Master’s breath ghost over your face and you closed your eyes as you leant into his touch. The Master smiled and he brushed his lips over your cheek and said,

“Well love, I’m waiting?”

“Forgive you,” you said opening your eyes, “After everything you’ve done? To me, to the Doctor, to countless other lives and civilisations? You lied to me through our whole relationship. How do I know that you’re telling me the truth now?”

“You’re just going to have to put your faith in me.”

“Faith,” you let out a bitter laugh, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“I could prove it.”

“Go on then. Prove it.”

In a flash the Master grabbed your head and tilted it to look into his eyes. You tried to break free from his grip but when he tightened his grasp you stopped.

“What are you-“

Before you had time to finish your sentence the Master pressed his forehead against yours. You gasped as the Master opened his mind to you and your hands flew to his shoulders. You could see everything from his time with you. His initial hatred of you, the gradual warming and then the falling.

You hadn’t realised how hard he had fallen for you. You felt the denial that he loved a human but then the slow acceptance. You couldn’t believe that all it took was someone to just be decent to him that-

“Stop that.”

You were pulled free and you realised that the Master had pushed you against the wall. You looked into his eyes and there was an emotion in them that you couldn’t quite place.

“Huh?”

“The pity. I don’t need it.”

“It’s just,” you sighed and rested your head on his shoulder, “I didn’t treat you any differently than anyone else.”

“Because you didn’t know who I really was.”

“True,” you moved your head and looked at him, “You were irritating but I liked your presence. Just like,” you said quickly when you saw him smirk, “That you liked mine.”

“I don’t-“

“I’ve seen inside your hand,” you said poking his forehead, “Don’t lie to me.”

“Fine.”

“And I know that you still care about me.”

“And you know that how?”

You raised your head and cupped his cheek. You ran and hand down it and said,

“You kept your beard.”

“I don’t like shaving.”

“Bullshit. You did it all the time when we shared a flat.”

You knew you had him when the Master didn’t answer about.

“So you do still care about what I think.”

“I you insist,” said the Master, “But you didn’t answer my question. Do you forgive me?”

You bit your lip in thought and the Master quickly pulled it free.

“Careful love,” he said, “Don’t want you chewing through that.”

“Yes.”

The Master tensed obviously not quite sure he was hearing you correctly.

“You do?”

“Yes,” you said, “As soon as I got my memory back I wanted to forgive you but you were being such a fucking bastard about it. You were being so fucking smug that I just wanted to slap you.”

“You remembered how much I like it rough.”

“Don’t ruin the moment,” you said brushing your lips against his, “Or I might just change my mind.”

“I wouldn’t want that to happen.”

“Good. Although we really should be getting back to the Doctor.”

“I’ve waited long enough for this,” said the Master gripping your waist and pulling you harshly against him, “She can wait a bit longer.”


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor hadn’t stopped pacing around the TARDIS since the Master had left. She was chewing on a nail nervously and occasionally glancing towards the door.

“She’s going to be alright,” said Graham, “Y/n’s tough and she’s going to be fine.”

“How do you know that?” said the Doctor, “None of us know that. I’m putting my faith in him to get her back safely.”

“And he will.”

“You don’t know that. I know what he’s like and I cannot guarantee y/n’s safety while she’s with him.”

“Hey,” said Ryan, “Don’t talk to Graham like that. He’s only trying to help.”

The Doctor looked between the two of them.

“You think the Master’s going to bring her back safely.” She said

“Yeah.” Said Graham, “I do.”

“Same.” Said Ryan

“What about you Yaz?” asked the Doctor, “Do you think that y/n will be safe?”

Yaz was silent for a moment before saying,

“I know you’ve known her for a long time Doctor, but are you sure you can completely trust her?”

“Yaz!” said Ryan in shock

“Of course I can trust y/n,” said the Doctor, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“It’s just,” said Yaz slowly, “She was with the Master. She lived with him and they were together. They sounded very close and it’s just…”

“Just what?” asked the Doctor

“How do we know that y/n won’t betray you and go back with him? If she fell for him once she could fall for him again.”

“No,” said Ryan firmly, “No I saw how she was with him. There’s no way she’d go back to him.”

“Yeah,” said Graham, “You don’t forgive someone that easily after they stabbed you.”

“So what you’re saying,” said the Doctor, “Is that you think that y/n’s being working with the Master all this time or that she’s going to leave us?”

“We can’t rule out that possibility,” said Yaz, “We’ve got to think of all the possible outcomes. If she fell for him once then she can fall for him again.”

“No,” said the Doctor firmly, “I know y/n and I know that she’s wouldn’t do that. Besides,” she gave Yaz a pointed look, “We can’t help who we fall for can we?”

*

She was alone. Once again the Doctor was alone in the TARDIS. She didn’t know where Ryan, Graham and Yaz were and for once she was thankful for the peace even if it meant she was alone with her thoughts. She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about what Yaz had said.

There was no possible way that you had forgiven the Master. After everything he had done to you, after everything he had done to _her_ , there shouldn’t be any way for you to forgive him. But still, the seeds of doubt had been planted and the Doctor couldn’t help but feel concerned about your wellbeing.

The Doctor knew the she and you hadn’t gotten along recently but that didn’t mean she didn’t care about you. You were still her friend and if she could she would’ve gone back on her own timeline and prevented herself from being unnecessarily cruel to you. After everything you had been through you deserved to have a good and happy life.

She only hoped that you could see that the Master wasn’t good for you and leave him as soon as possible.


End file.
